Bittersweet Confessions
by RisuBento
Summary: Life really isn't what it seems to be. Inuyasha's reality was beginning to close in on him when he meets a mysterious older woman. Who is she? And why does she carry a potato peeler in her purse?
1. Prologue

**Bittersweet Confessions**

* * *

**by: RisuBento**

* * *

****

Summary:

Life really isn't what it seems to be. Inuyasha's reality was beginning to close in on him when he meets a mysterious older woman. Who is she? And why is she carrying a potato peeler in her purse?

* * *

It hurt. 

The pain throbbing throughout his head was so painful. He clutched his head in agony as a dull throb racked his brain again. His eyelids were fluttering in pain. Even a little flicker caused a raucous of stabbing behind his eyes.

Hissing between his teeth he, with difficulty, swallowed down with an agonizing groan.

He used too much this time. He knew it. He shouldn't have used that much at once. He should've taken it in small doses…but he was too angry to care. He was too stupid to know how much damage he was doing to himself… Actually…he hadn't cared.

He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to pretend that nothing existed but him and the liquid fire he injected into his veins. She wouldn't have cared…she'd never cared…even from the beginning. She only wanted his body…his money…she didn't want 'him'. She never accepted him. Not once. Not for who he was.

She was the one who drove him to do this. To kill himself slowly. She was the one who drove him to the edge. Drove him to think she loved him. Drove him to love her.

A fool.

What a fool he was.

And now he was dying. He could feel it. Creeping closer and closer…the blackness was eating away at his very life. The coldness was reaching his arms now…unable to move. Now his throat. It was hard to breathe. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see.

He fully greeted the impending darkness that engulfed him completely.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_'The hell's with the fuckin' beeping? It's fucking killing my head!'_

"…lucky, Mrs. Kagiyama."

_'Lucky? Who's lucky?'_

"…if you hadn't found him when you did…he would've been incurable…"

_'In other words…"Dead." Where the hell am I?'_

His eyes shot open, only to be greeted with the familiarity of the constant stabbing behind his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Came a worried gasp. The said boy cracked an eye open and grimaced.

"Ma? Where the fuck am I?" He growled, trying to sit up.

"Language, Inu-chan…oh I'm so happy you're all right." Izayoi smiled sadly, taking her son's hand in hers.

"What? Why're you acting so weird? You drunk or something?" Inuyasha grumbled, allowing his mother to push him back down onto the bed.

"No…Inuyasha? Do you…remember anything?" Izayoi asked her son.

Inuyasha fully opened his eyes and looked around the room.

_'Everything's so white…am I…'_

"Am I dead?" He asked, looking up at his tired looking mother.

Izayoi sighed and gripped his hand with both of hers. "Inuyasha…you had a dangerous drug overdose."

_'Oh…that's right. Fuck. What am I still alive for? Dammit…I must be in the hospital…'_

He slumped against the hospital bed and draped an arm across his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he nearly gagged at the smell of medicines, body fluids and death smacking him directly in the face.

He felt his mother remove her hands from his, followed by the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. He could smell the worry, the dried tears, and anger on his mother.

_'God…I must've given her hell…'_

"Inuyasha?" Came her quiet voice.

Lifting the arm from his tired eyes, he shifted so he lay on his side facing his mother. She looked so tired. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them-proving she hadn't slept for a long while. Her usually full of life brown eyes were dull and glossy; full of unshed tears.

She pursed her lips, opening and closing her mouth; wanting to say something, but wasn't to form it into words.

"…Why?" Was all she could get out, her voice cracking.

_'Shit…why? I'll tell you why…'_

"…Because I…" _'Why DID I do it? Oh wait…Kikyou…'_

He was about to answer her but was cut off with a wave of her hand.

"Never mind why…I'm disgusted that you would actually turn to something like that. Why couldn't you have told me? Come talk to me and work things through? Instead, you pine away with drugs over some girl I've never even heard of!" Izayoi said, her anger quite evident in her shaking voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "How…" His voice cracked in his exhaustion. Swallowing and clearing his throat he tried again. "How'd you find out…about her?"

Izayoi bowed her head down and a look of guilt washed over her face. "I was…doing your laundry the other day…and I found-"

_'FUCK! Not the receipt!'_ Inuyasha panicked.

"-a receipt…for a pregnancy test." Izayoi finished quietly, her voice laden with thick unshed tears.

_'Shit Shit SHIT! How could I have been so stupid!'_

The room was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what to say. What 'could' he say? 'Mind your own bees wax mom' seemed entirely out of the question. So…what was there to say?

Izayoi looked up at her tired son and once again took his hand in hers. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha lazily shrugged the one shoulder he wasn't laying on. "Didn't think it was important."

Izayoi looked at her son with glossier eyes. She bit her lips and willed the tears back…just for a little longer.

"When…when did she find out she was pregnant?" She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Mom…" Inuyasha said, pushing himself up so he sat back against the beg rest.

"I'm very disappointed in you Inuyasha." His mother admitted quite bluntly.

_'JUST disappointed! Wow…I thought she'd be pissed!'_

"Mom…I was…going to marry her if she was pregnant." I admitted.

"Marry? Inuyasha! You're only 18! You've never been able to hold a job much less get one! Did you honestly think you would've been able to support not only yourself but two others as well?" Izayoi snapped, standing up and pacing around.

Inuyasha swallowed and closed his eyes; pinching the bridge of his nose and willing the forming migraine away.

"Mom…she IS pregnant. But…it's not mine." He said, the anger suddenly coming back full force.

Izayoi didn't say anything for a while. She just continued to slowly pace around the room. "Then why did you tryto kill yourself?" She hissed, the anger in her words making me flinch.

Again…what could he say? 'She said she never loved me…she said that I was a good fuck but she didn't want commitment'? Hell no.

So he shrugged. "Dunno…"

Izayoi let out a frustrated sound. "Inuyasha…I've reached my limit. I can't take anymore of this."

_'Limit? Can't take anymore of this? What the hell is she talking about?'_ He questioned, suddenly growing fearful of what she was going to say.

"I'm calling the doctor tomorrow to set up an appointment with a psychiatrist-"

"NO!" He yelled, growing angry.

"-don't you dare yell at me! I'm only doing what I think is best!" She yelled back, her fists clenching at her sides.

"God dammit mom! I'm not going to some fucking shrink who's going to tell me that I'm insane! All of the other one's did!" He yelled, gripping the hospital bed's sidebars so tightly he was crushing them in his fists.

"Inuyasha! I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm trying to make you better! I want you to be a better person! Is it so hard for you to understand that I'm terrified of losing you!" She yelled, tears starting to fall.

"I don't give a fuck! Just stay out of my fucking life! I don't need you snooping around and trying to fix my life! I hate you! Get the fuck out of my life!" He snarled, his voice booming down the hospital hallway, albeit the door being closed.

Izayoi could only stare at her son with wide, tear filled eyes. She was shocked.

Hell…he was shocked! He'd never spoken to his mother like that in his entire life.

_'What the hell is wrong with me…?'_

He bowed his head down; not being able to look at his mother's hurt filled eyes. The tension in the room was beginning to choke him it was so thick. When his mother shift to the chair next to the bed and shouldered her purse, he looked up when her hand reached forward.

He pulled away.

She stifled a sob and dropped her hand back to her side.

"I've tried…Inuyasha…I've tried to give you a life without worry. Without sadness. But I guess I failed…" She said quietly. He was surprised at how calm she sounded. She continued moments later with a now trembling voice. "But I'll leave you alone…if that's what you truly want. Just remember Inuyasha…that I'll always love you."

Inuyasha felt a lump form in his throat as well as an unfamiliar burning in his eyes.

He didn't flinch when she reached forward and tweaked an ear. Or when she kissed his temple. He didn't even look up when she hurried from the room.

He only fell back onto the bed, the covers pulled tightly over his head. He cried. For the first time in his entire life, from what he could recall, he cried and cried until he fell asleep.

He'd never felt so alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it. The prologue. Yeah, yeah… I know what you're all thinking…I should be updating my other stories right? Right. Well…blame it on the brain farts…

Please check out my other stories…it would make me very happy.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS!

RisuBento

OH! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHERmm . org ACCOUNT

It's : lady le fay!


	2. Going Home

**_Bittersweet Confessions_**

**_By: RisuBento_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Going Home_**

* * *

He'd told her to get out of his life. She did. Little did he know that that would be the last time he would see her alive. From what he'd heard, from the same doctor that was treating him, she'd been seen running out from the hospital crying when she blindly ran out into traffic-thus being hit head on by a passing driver.

He hadn't known what to think. It was too much of a shock. She was dead? Gone from his life…forever? No…she couldn't be!

_'I hadn't meant anything of what I'd said!' _He'd yelled repeatedly. Nothing would have been able to calm him down; he was thrashing around, throwing things, was yelling obscenities ((he was still in the hospital)) that no one could understand. He'd been jumped by seven nurses and doctors and was tied down to the bed with a large dose of sedatives. He'd been out for 4 days after that.

When he'd been finally released from the hospital, he'd been sent home with a hospital personnel to stay and watch over him and wait until a relative came and took him in. He'd known the real reason the personnel was there…to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like kill himself.

He'd considered suicide more than countable times…but had always chickened out after remembering words his mother used to whisper to him every night when she thought he'd been sleeping.

_'If only your papa could see you now…he loves you like I do, baby…'_

Sometimes he'd wondered if she was saying that only to reassure herself. But other times…he'd come down from breakfast and find her in a day dream. He'd known she was thinking about his father.

That's why he'd always chickened out from killing himself…he wanted to know who his father was and why he'd left him and his mother to fend for themselves…and maybe give him a good pop in the jaw…before taking the next step in life.

His father _had _to still be alive…his mother would always say that he loved him in the present tense.

He didn't even know where to start.

It wasn't until 4 months after the death of his mother, did a 'distant' relative come and take him in. Myouga, he called himself. A stout, chubby, rounded little man he was with a large white mustache and buggy-yet kind-eyes. He wore a deep blue business suit that Inuyasha could only dream to have enough money for…only he'd buy something more useful than a brand name business suit.

The hospital personnel, who Inuyasha never paid any attention to-he didn't even find out his name-had left that very afternoon after helping him pack the few items he'd owned.

Myouga had told him that the house and its belongings would be taken care of so he needn't worry. Inuyasha was escorted out into the bright blinding sunshine of that summer afternoon, to a sleek black limo.

He'd been a little skeptical at first as to 'whom' this Myouga really was. That was answered about 4 hours later…when they'd arrived at the largest house he'd ever seen in his entire measly existence.

He'd called it the B.A.M. or…"The Big Ass Mansion". Myouga only rolled his eyes and told him to follow.

He had. And boy was it a nerve racking surprise to find himself ushered into an elaborately decorated office where two men, who looked almost identical to him, were standing and going through paper work.

When he'd entered, they both stopped talking and looked up. The younger looking one, with weird marks on his face, had looked at him with disgust and even scrunched his nose up as if Inuyasha was the smelliest thing on the entire planet. The older man, whom had been staring awestruck at him, tears glossing his eyes up, had whipped around the desk to stand in front of him.

Inuyasha was thoroughly creeped out ever since he'd entered the office but was even more so when the older man had reached up and began touching his, Inuyasha's, face.

He'd snapped and pulled away with a "What the fuck is your deal, fag?" and he'd found himself pinned against the wall behind him with the younger man in his face.

God…he'd never forget that day. The day he'd found out that the man who had tears streaming down his face was his father and that the moron pinning him to the wall and baring his canines, was his older half-brother.

He'd almost pissed himself.

After the initial shock had diminished, Inuyasha let the older man have it-with a hard pop in the jaw. He'd begun yelling at him, things like why he'd left his mom and him, and that he hated him.

The Inu no Taisho just sat there like a little baby-taking it all in. Sesshoumaru, his older half-brother looked thoroughly amused by the entire situation-the bastard.

It wasn't until he'd lunged at his 'father' did someone decide to interfere. He'd been knocked unconscious with a quick blow to the back of the head. He'd woken up 3 hours later in a locked and heavily guarded room.

To make matters worse, his 'father' had decided to send him to rehab after he'd found out that Inuyasha was an addict.

So the next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was flying to the United States, Rochester, Minnesota to be exact, to be counseled by one of the best therapists and rehab analyst's in the world. Well…Rochester was the home of the original and notorious Mayo Clinic that was known world wide for its superiority in medical abilities and practices.

To him…it'd been pure hell.

* * *

**_2 years later…_**

"…it was nice having you stay with us Inuyasha. We hope to hear from you soon! Have a nice flight!" Was what his host family said again and again.

_'Crazy Americans…'_

He nodded and turned to go down the airplane terminal. First class seats were just what he needed. Hell…he got the whole damn row to himself! Plus, they had a smoking zone and damn did he need a cigarette. Having lived in a house where the parents were doctors and their kids had their hearts set on becoming doctors…he rarely found a moment alone to take one drag.

Hell…he'd hadn't been able to smoke an entire cigarette for 4 months!

_'I guess that's the price you pay for screwing up your life in the first place.' _

So…now here he was. Heading back home to Japan. Back to a place he never wanted to remember. He'd received a call from Myouga from Japan, informing him that his father would be at the airport to pick him up.

Woo…hoo.

Fuck! He never wanted to see that man's face ever again! He didn't care if he was his father. He'd left Inuyasha and his mother to fend for themselves, while he lived off in luxury.

Okay…enough of that. Flipping out his Zippo lighter and his pack of fresh fags, he put one in between his lips and lit it; inhaling the toxic comfort.

_'Complete…relaxation.' _He sighed, reclining his seat back and closing his eyes.

What was going to happen when he got back to Japan? He would sure as hell make sure that there was NO father-son bonding. Nope.

Would he go to college? Dunno? Would he meet up with some old friends? Fuck yes. Would he meet up with some chicks? Damn straight!

It certainly took a toll on him…being celibate for a good two years. When he was staying in Rochester, he was clearly informed that he was NOT allowed to go to parties, associate with anyone but that same sex, and was NOT able to drink or smoke.

Stupid Minnesotans. ((A/N: Just so you know…I'm not dissing anyone who's from Minnesota. I live in Rochester, MN so clearly if you think I'm dissing anyone…then think of it as me dissing myself.))

Sighing, he took another long drag on his cigarette, and buckled himself in as he felt the planes engines come alive.

He began to doze off when the pretty stewardess stood at the front of the class compartment and began going through routine in case there was ever an emergency.

It wasn't until 10 hours later that he woke from his deep sleep, did he realize that he wasn't sitting alone.

000000000000

There. Thanks for the review! Please Review and tell me what you think.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES HERE ON ff . net

AND MY OTHER ACCOUNT ON mm . org : lady le fay

Thanks!

RisuBento


	3. Mile High Club

**Bittersweet Confessions**

**by: RisuBento**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**Mile High Club**

* * *

****

Panting, grunts, soft sighs, gasps, and the slow smacking of lips was all they heard above the rumble of the plane, which they were currently passengers on.

How they got into the plane's first-class bathroom from their seats after meeting only 2 hours before, was beyond Inuyasha. The only thing he cared about was the woman he was currently thrusting into. Her soft sighs sent warm sweet breath across his neck, giving him goosebumps.

"Ah…oh…!" She gasped, jerking suddenly when she climaxed. Inuyasha followed in the matter of moments. He slumped his forehead against her collarbones, his heavy panting sent a rush of breath against her bare breasts. Closing his eyes he swallowed, before pulling out from her and letting her slide down the wall and to her feet.

The bathroom was dark, but that didn't stop him from being able to see. He could see her cheeks flushed darkly with a shade of scarlet. Smirking he stopped her from pulling the straps of her halter-top back up, and leaned down to kiss her. She gasped and caught his biceps in her hands, before sliding them up and across his shoulders.

Grasping his now shortened hair, she roughly kissed him back. He pushed her back up against the bathroom door and ground his hips into her. She ripped her mouth away and gasped. He smirked at the sound and moved back from her. He smelled the confusion coming off from her but he fixed that in the matter of seconds.

He'd flipped her around and had her lean against the sink.

"This isn't…ah…very conventional…ah—oh my…" She panted only to gasp when he slid in between her folds and deep with in her.

Damn…he almost chuckled when he recalled how they met…

* * *

2 hours earlier…

He'd woken up from his long 10 hour nap and was a bit groggy until a soft scent taunted his nose. Hearing something shift next to him, he turned and found himself looking at a smirking woman who was twirling an obsidian lock in her fingers.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a blank look. She only smiled wider.

"As a matter of fact you can." She said, her voice giving him chills.

_'She looks like…'_

"And…?" He urged, wanting her to get away before her scent drove him to the edge.

"And I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me interview you for a story I'm writing." She said, shifting again so she was leaning on the armrest closest to him.

I quirked an eyebrow and glanced around at the few other first class passengers.

_'Why'd she pick me…?'_

As if she could read his mind, she giggled and reached up to tweak an ear. "Because I wanted to interview the cutest person on this plane…who would think that they would have the most adorable ears?"

Inuyasha growled and jerked his head away. "Don't touch me."

She held her hands up to show that she understood. He glanced down and noticed that she had a pencil and a small notepad in her lap…of nice looking legs.

Dammit! The first girl he's been able to converse with in over 2 years just HAD to be wearing a pleated school girl's uniform mini skirt.

Fuck.

"So I take it that's a yes?" She asked, her sweet voice yanking him from his thoughts.

"Keh. Whatever…" He grumbled slumping back into his seat.

"Great!" She laughed, opening her little notepad and picking up her pencil.

She'd asked him some questions basically about who he was, and where he was travel to or from. Some other questions were about what he thought of the airplane services provided.

Pretty damn boring for some. But for Inuyasha…it was horrifying! Every time the girl would write a note or two down she would shift in her seat causing her skirt to shift as well. Whenever she crossed a leg over the other and then switched, he would be dumbly smacked in the face with the faint scent of her arousal.

_'So…she wants me too eh…? Perfect…'_

After about an hour and a half of watching her shift and her breasts squeeze together when she lifted her arms to flip to a new page in her notepad, did he finally get fed up.

He abruptly stood and grabbed her hand, yanking her from her seat and began pulling her down the wide aisle to the large bathroom compartment.

And that's where they were now…

00000000000000

Present…

He felt himself climaxed moments after she did, a quick spurt into her cavern left him empty and burning for more.

Slumping forward, so he was resting his forehead against her sweat slicked back, he pulled out from her and stepped back.

She also stood and was currently fumbling around in the dark for her undergarments. Smirking, he glanced down at where they were laying.

"Um…have you seen my…" She stuttered, tying her haltered top at the back of her neck.

Inuyasha bent down and grabbed the white lacy boy brief styled panties and shoved them into his pocket.

"Nope." He shrugged patting his pocket.

He saw the girl frown and then shrug. "Oh well. I have more in my bags."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and was about to step out when she caught his arm. Looking back, he noticed that she had a smirk forming on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for letting me interview you." She said, before walking out, leaving him in the dark compartment confused as hell.

After a few moments, as to make sure they didn't leave the bathroom only seconds apart and raise suspicion, he left the room and went back to his seat. Upon sitting down, he sighed and felt the nicotine buzz sting him in the back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his lighter and cigarettes and was about to light one when he noticed something sticking out from his other pocket.

It was lacy.

Lighting his fag, he chuckled. To think that she was completely bare underneath that barely there skirt. Damn…her sky-blue eyes were so damn mesmerizing! They're what sucked him in. Her body too…

SHIT! _'I can't keep thinking about her or I'm gonna have to fuck the next person I come across!'_

Inhaling deeply on his cigarette, he allowed the toxins to calm him and his arousal to diminish.

"Ladies and gentlemen…this is your captain speaking. We are now arriving at Tokyo International Airport please fasten your seat belts and thank you for choosing…"

_'Welcome back to hell Inuyasha…damn. I didn't even get her name.'_

0000000000000000000

A little short but I was feeling 'lemony' today so that's what I decided to write the 'quickie lemon'. There'll be a chapter up sometime this week, probably Tuesday…or Wednesday. So…

Thank you for the reviews sexycapricorn and Lucient!


	4. Keh

**Bittersweet Confessions**

**By: RisuBento**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Keh.

* * *

**

Sitting in the airport lobby for an approximate of 6 hours wasn't exactly what he had in mind of "his dad waiting for him at the airport to pick him up." Dammit! His fucking cell just HAD to die before he left the states too!

He didn't have any money on him. He was fucking tired as hell and he wanted to take a nice long hot shower. But NOOOOOOOOO… His damned father just HAD to not show up.

Typical. First he abandons mom and me and now he won't even acknowledge that I'm alive…and hungry.

You know that isn't true.

_'Shut the fuck up! I am SO not talking to myself…'_

Well…my name isn't Myself…

_'GAH! SHUT UP!'_

Standing up, he slowly walked over to the overly large windows facing downtown Tokyo. Leaning his head against the window he closed his eyes and sighed.

Opening them again he found that it was suddenly foggy. Pulling back, he realized that it was his breath that had made the condensation. Quirking an eyebrow, he breathed hot breath on it again and raised a clawed hand and wrote a short message.

Standing back he smirked and was about to turn around when a strange aura permeated behind him.

_'Why didn't I hear anything…?'_

Whirling around with his fists in a fighting stance, he found himself staring into familiar gold-amber eyes…of his half brother.

They just stood there. Staring for seconds on end. Until Sesshoumaru finally scoffed.

"Bastard. Father sends his apologies for not being here to pick up your worthless existence. He's…how shall I put it—caught up with his newest object of affection." Sesshoumaru smirked, pocketing his clawed hands into his brand name business suit.

Inuyasha growled. "Then what the fuck are you doing here, Mr. I-have-a-cornstalk-shoved-up-my-ass!"

Sesshoumaru's smirk fell and was replaced with a look of disgust. "You have no right to speak to me that way, you filthy son of a bitch."

Inuyasha snapped and lunged forward, his intent on smashing Sesshoumaru's face in as far as he could. He was suddenly pulled back by a pair of strong clawed hands.

"That is enough Sesshoumaru. You will learn to respect your blood or you will deal with the consequences." A deep booming voice cut throughout the airport, making Inuyasha jerk in surprise. Yanking himself from the strong hold, he turned around.

"Bout time you fucking got here! Decided to actually show up out of pity!" Inuyasha question angrily, while straightening his shirt.

Touga looked at his youngest son with an unnamable expression. He looked over at Sesshoumaru and noticed that the idiot's expression had changed dramatically. He looked serious as hell, you'd have to wonder if he was still alive, but his eyes said that he'd been a bad puppy.

"Inuyasha—" Touga started reaching forward to place a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

Inuyasha smacked his father's arm away and stepped back shaking his head. "I don't want to fucking hear the reason why you're late. You were gone my entire life…what's 4 hours going to do?" He snarled, his fists clenching.

Touga sighed and removed his glasses from his nose. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he swallowed and turned to walk away.

"Come. We will discuss more at the house." He stated, followed closely by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha stood for a few seconds longer, fully intent on not listening until a picture of his mother flitted across his memory.

_'Mom…she wouldn't have wanted me to act like this…'_

His stomach growled as well. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he bent down and hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked after his blood relatives.

_'If he's some CEO and lives in B.A.M. (BIG ASS MANSION)…then he MUST be rich…and with money he must have food…lots and lots of food…ah hell…I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try and stay in the same house as the spawn of evil (Sesshoumaru)…even if it's for the food…'_

Sesshoumaru paused and glanced at the window where Inuyasha's message was left behind, due to the oils on his hands.

_"Fuck you, Tokyo…" _was what it read.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

It was a little unnerving, sitting in the same room as the man who was your supposed father. He wasn't saying anything. Just sitting there behind the old oak desk, twiddling his thumbs. Inuyasha sighed and slumped back in his chair. 

"Are we going to talk or are you just wasting my time?" He growled, taking out his lighter and a cigarette pack.

Touga flicked his amber gaze to the rectangular package in his son's hand and frowned.

"Do not smoke in this house. It will not be tolerated." He spoke, his voice cutting the thousand mile thick tension between them.

Inuyasha scoffed, but obliged; stuffing the articles back into his pockets.

"I suppose you're wondering…about everything." Touga started, fidgeting his hands in nervousness.

"No not really. I couldn't care less what you have to say. It'll all be excuses as to why you left mom and me to fend for ourselves. Tell me, did you find someone else to fuck or was mom just an easy fuck you couldn't pass up?" Inuyasha growled, a grin plastering his scowling face.

Touga let out a fierce snarl and jumped to his feet. As quick as lightning, he reached over his desk and grasped Inuyasha by the front of his shirt. He pulled him close enough that their noses were practically touching. Inuyasha could see that his eyes were glinting a strange red…giving him the ultimate look of a beast.

"You have NO right to speak of Izayoi as such. I loved her…and as far as I'm concerned, SHE was the one who ran out with you and left me. She was the one who ran off as if she didn't care." He snarled so low it didn't even sound human.

A streak of fear shot through Inuyasha as he struggled with his father's wrists. "Then why the fuck did you never bother trying to find us? Didn't you care?" He yelled, finally yanking himself from his father's grasp.

Touga sat down again and held his weary face in his hands. "Inuyasha…I loved your mother so very much. I tried for so long to find you both. Didn't you ever wonder why you moved around so much over the course of your life?" He mentioned.

Inuyasha frowned. _'Now that you mention it…we DID move quite a lot…'_

He shrugged. "Mom just found new and better paying jobs."

Touga chuckled and sat back into his leather swivel chair. "Inuyasha…did your mother ever tell you that she comes from a family of demon exterminators?"

_'Demon exterminators?' _He thought with a frown.

"No…she never really told me much about her past…just that she had an older brother and a younger brother and that her parents were dead." He said, not really wanting to know where all this was going.

Touga sighed and nodded. "Izayoi…her family was part of a Taijiya clan that had been around for over 500 years…she'd been trained to become one herself…that is why she was able to get around without me finding her…stealth and staying hidden is an exterminators number one rule."

Inuyasha just sat there. _'Mom was a…demon exterminator? But…why was she running?'_

"Why…did she run away? Why didn't she just give herself up to you?" He asked, his hands clutching the arms of the cushioned chair he was currently sitting in.

Touga shrugged. "I…my family. It probably had to do with my family."

"Your family? Were they demons too?" Inuyasha asked, looking up to the study's doors as they opened and scowled when Sesshoumaru entered.

"Good morning father…" He said, bowing slightly, not even acknowledging Inuyasha's presence. Touga nodded his hello.

"Yes…my family is part of a clan of Inu youkai…one of the strongest in Japan. They…didn't approve of you…being hanyou."

"So's the rest of the world." Inuyasha snapped, not liking where this was going.

"Inuyasha…I loved your mother very much. I was going to marry her…but she left before I had the chance to. I didn't care that you were hanyou and I still don't. Your mother and I both loved you…" Touga admitted quietly, ignoring the death glare being given to Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his hands; his claws piercing through the fabric of the chair. He abruptly stood up and was heading towards the study doors when his father's voice made him stop.

"Inuyasha! Please try to understand that I never meant to not find your mother and you. I loved you both. I still do."

His hand grasping the door handle angrily, Inuyasha closed his eyes and willed his wrath to diminish.

"Keh." He scoffed, before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Touga sat with a confused look on his face. Turning to Sesshoumaru he asked,

"Was that an 'I love you too dad' or an 'I wish you were dead'?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

Pretty much a boring chapter. Needed to have something boring. 

Thanks to **sexy capricorn**, **crazykags,** **demonpriestess,**and **Lucient**for being a great reviewers!

RisuBento


	5. Potato Peeler

**Bittersweet Confessions**

**by: RisuBento**

**Chapter 5: Potato Peeler**

* * *

**4 months later…**

The toxin that invaded my lungs was something I'd missed sorely. They gray smoke, seeping into my body, weaving in and out of my mind. It relaxed me. It calmed me. It made me forget everything that had happened.

Then it would leave me as high as hell. Happy, if you will. _"High—_Happy". I was so light headed that I didn't bother to realize where I was going or what I was doing.

So that's where I was now. In bed with some chick I've never seen in my entire life. But…that's the price you pay for getting a hold of weed and smoking joint after joint until you can't see straight.

I shook my head and almost let out a whine at the throbbing thud it made. Slowly getting up, I dressed and was out of the door before I Sesshoumaru could even say 'Yankee Doodle'…why he'd say that in the first place is beyond me. But it would be as funny as hell!

I slipped my phone from my pants pocket and dialed Myouga's number.

"Myouga." Came the answer.

"Oi! Can you come and get me? I haven't a clue where I am and I as sure as hell am not fit to find my way back to the B.A.M. (Big Ass Mansion)." I replied, squeezing my eyes shut and blinking rapidly to stop the fuzzing.

"Hai, Inuyasha. Do you know what street you're located at?" Myouga asked.

I could just see him rolling his eyes. I glanced up at the corner sign and cleared my throat.

"I'm standing at the corner of---wait. I'm just down the street from Tokyo University." I answered, my eye catching sight of the prestigious college down the street.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama. I will be there shortly." Myouga said, hanging up.

I pocketed my phone and was about to lean up against the bricking apartment building's wall, when suddenly a black and pink blur barreled into me knocking up both to the ground.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" The person gasped, scrambling to their feet.

They offered me their hand and I took it; my mind swirling. When I heard them gasp once again, I looked up and felt a lump form in my throat.

It was 'her'.

"Well, well. So we meet again." Was all she said, before I reached out and pulled her into a forceful kiss. She struggled for a moment, until she began to kiss back.

Why the fuck did I fucking kiss her? I sure as fuck didn't know. I just…did.

When I finally pulled away, we were both panting and she was running her tongue over swollen and bruised lips.

"Wow…I don't even know your name and you're already swapping spit with me again…" She smiled, her eerie icy-blue eyes searing into me.

I grumbled and pushed her away. I didn't want her to know how much she aroused me. "I" didn't want to know how much she aroused "me"! I didn't know was compelled me to grab her and suck the breath out of her. Damn hormones…

She sighed and bent down to pick up her fallen items.

I quirked an eyebrow when I found something…strange laying next to my foot. Bending down and picking it up, I waited until she was fully standing before speaking.

"Forgetting something?" I asked, twirling the object in my fingers.

She looked up at me confused before bursting out laughing.

"God! This is so humiliating!" She giggled, before taking the potato peeler from my hands and putting it back into her purse.

"Didn't have any pepper spray or mace?" I questioned, a grin rising to my face at the light flush on her smiling face.

"No! No. I was peeling carrots the other day I was running late for my doctors appointment and I sorta ran out with it in my hand." She explained, laughing at her stupidity.

I grinned. I liked it when she smiled. Granted, I didn't know her that well----hell I don't know her at all----but hey…A guy can get to know someone can't he?

I growled when Myouga suddenly and gracefully pulled up in the black limo.

The girl followed my glare and laughed.

"Nice ride." Was all she said.

"Keh."

"What's your name?" She asked me.

I paused in my steps and turned back to her. "Inuyasha."

She smiled even brighter----STAY DOWN INUYASHA JR.! DOWN BOY!

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Kagome." She said, taking a pen out from her purse and reaching out for my hand.

I let her take it and I bit my lip as I watched her write down a series of numbers.

"Call me sometime." Was all she said, before waving and flashing a smiling. I watched her walk away up until she disappeared into the University.

"You're latest…"catch" Master Inuyasha?" Myouga asked, rolling the passenger window down.

I snapped out my thoughts and growled.

"Shut up Myouga! Take me back to the fuckin' B.A.M.! I wanna get something for this fuckin' migraine!" I snarled, yanking the door open and climbing into the spacious sitting area.

"Of course, Inuyasha-sama." Myouga replied, starting the ignition and slowly maneuvering out into traffic once again.

As we were passing by the university, I frowned and began to ponder.

'Mom always wanted me to go to college…maybe I should.'

You just want to go because Kagome's gonna be there

"Keh. Shut up…" I said, unconsciously in denial.

I crossed my arms and let out a yelp when Myouga went over a bump and my head hit the window.

"OW! CAN'T YOU FUCKIN' DRIVE?" I yelled.

"My apologies…" Myouga said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Bastard…"

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

**Okay! Kagome's made her appearance! Tell me what you think and I'll be as happy as a duck! Or a goose…maybe a pig with wings? Or not.**

**REVIEW!**

**RisuBento**

**P.S. Go ahead and check out my other stories! I have a variety of Sess/Kag and Inu/Kag!**

**Bai-Bai!**

**RisuBento**

* * *


	6. Scars

_**Bittersweet Confessions**_

_**by RisuBento**_

_**Chapter 6: Scars**_

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

"Inuyasha? You need a job." 

I dropped the freshly baked loaf of bread I was filching from the kitchens and stopped in my steps.

"WHA---?" I said, after attempting numerous times to swallow the chunk of bread in my mouth.

"A job. Either that or you go to school." Dad said, looking at me like he was top dog or something…well he is…

"Why!" I said incredulously.

"Why? Because you need your education. And you need to learn business if you're going to inherit a branch of my company when I die." He said nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

_'B-BUISNESS? WHAT THE CRAP?'_

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Back up! I ain't doing anything like "business"! It's a fuckin' waste of time!" I sputtered.

"Inuyasha…if you wish to continue living here, being apart of this family, and stay in my will…you WILL do as you're told." He threatened.

I growled. _'Who the fuck does he think he is?'_

"I AIN'T going to get a job and I AIN'T going to go to some snobby stuck-up rich kids college!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs.

Touga stayed at the bottom of the steps and watched his son stubbornly walk away. Sighing…he was about to leave before something delicious wafted to his nose. Looking down at the steps, he smirked and grabbed the abandoned loaf of still warm bread. Shrugging, he took a bite out of it and was immediately bombarded by the chef.

"**AHA**! So you are zeh culprit!" He yelled, shaking a rolling pin in Touga's face.

"No actually it was Inuyasha…" He pathetically defended, almost whimpering when the chef ripped the bread from his fingers.

"Blaming zis on zeh young master ees not very mature, monsieur!" He yelled, before stomping back into the kitchen.

Touga stood still for a moment before turning and walking slowly to his office.

"Damn…**SO** close…"

**

* * *

0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

"Fuckin' bastard…thinks I need a job…and I don't need to go to some fuckin' building that'll rot my brains away…" I grumbled, slamming my bedroom door closed.

I wasn't entirely sure what I was thinking about…Mom always wanted me to get a good education…finish high school…go to college…maybe get married. She always wanted me to find a bitch older than me so they could take care of me. HA! As if I'll let some old wench boss me around!

Just as I flopped onto my, rather comfortable bed, my cell phone rang. Pulling it out and flipping it open I grimaced.

'Does he 'HAVE' to be calling right now?' I scowled before answering.

"Inuyasha, here." I said, stifling a yawn behind my hand.

"HEY! YOU'RE BACK!" Came the excited yell. I yelped and yanked the phone away from my ear.

"OI! STOP WITH THE FUCKIN' YELLING, BAKAYAROU!" I yelled back.

"Yeesh…so when did you get back?"

'Dammit…and here I thought you were my best bud…'

"Uh…about 4 fucking months ago…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MIROKU!" I snarled into the phone.

"4 months eh…? Well…" Miroku paused and laughed nervously. "…glad to hear your voice once again!"

_'He'll never fucking change…'_

"What the hell are you calling for?" I asked, lighting a cigarette, and inhaling deeply; relishing at the smoky utopia invading my lungs.

"Oh…yeah! Did you know that I love candy?" Miroku asked.

I suddenly became alert. Miroku had mentioned one of our code phrases… inhaling once again on my fag I spoke with smoke seeping from my lips.

"Is it true? Is _"HE"_ really still alive?" I asked, lowering my voice in case of a random vassal walking by and hearing in on the conversation.

"Yes. Meet me by the usual spot at noon. Don't be late." Miroku said, before hanging up.

I flipped my phone shut before snuffing out my fag on the heel of my skater shoes. I didn't know what to think at the time. I could feel the adrenaline kick in…by blood begin to heat up. 'Why the hell is he still alive? I thought he died when the Cage was ambushed by those fucking undercover policemen…what the hell is going on?'

I swiftly darted from my room and was zooming down the grand staircase when my father, _'AGAIN'_, stopped me at the bottom.

"Inuyasha…maybe I wasn't being reasonable earlier. How about we----" He started. I didn't really give a rat's burnt-covered-in-whipped-cream ass about what he was going to say. So I spoke without thinking.

"All right fine! Whatever you want! Look! I gotta fly! Catch ya later old man!" I yelled, running out the front doors.

I wouldn't even realize what an idiot I was for not thinking before speaking, until I got home later that night.

* * *

**0**

**oo0O0oo**

**0**

* * *

It was when I turned the corner where the usual meeting "spot" was located, did I suddenly gasp at the pain of my flesh at the base of my back. 

I stopped in my tracks and began to tremble in rage, or pain…or fear----I didn't know----it just fuckin' HURT! _'So he IS still alive….Damn that bastard to hell!'_

Without glancing around at the other pedestrians walking past me, I reached behind and gently touched the raised scars on my flesh. I winced at the raw, tender flesh. _'He's calling for me…probably for all of us.'_

I looked up and saw Miroku coming down the street slowly. He looked at though he was in pain as well. He was reaching back and touching the flesh of his lower back.

"You too?" He asked, nodding to my hand at my back. I nodded and winced once more.

"Let's go." Was all he said before turning down a dark alleyway. It was just the same dark alley as it had always been. Except, I could clearly smell the recent scents of blood, sex----most likely rape----and vomit.

I'd been a boy of only 14 when I was first chased down this very alleyway. I'd been so terrified…being abruptly cornered my a large, terrifying group of gang members with bearing canines, claws and brass knuckles just waiting for spilled blood.

I almost chuckled at the memory.

It was how I met Miroku. I was how messed up I became. It was how I met 'HIM'. They'd swooped down and beat the living shit outta those fucking bastards.

I growled when Miroku suddenly stopped dead----making me run right into him.

"SHH!" He hissed over his shoulder. "We're not alone."

Indeed we weren't. I could feel an alien aura lurking, darting around us in the shadows. I growled and flexed my claws; flicking my eyes all around, so as to possibly catch a glimpse of the intruder. Whomever "they" were, were so light on their feet that I didn't hear a sound----I only felt their aura clash against my own.

"Stop fucking around and show yourself you fucking coward!" I snarled, getting into a fighting stance.

Miroku had taken out his gun and was holding it out----cocked and ready for fire.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha." Came a sensual yet bone-chilling voice from behind us. Miroku and I both whirled around.

I smirked. "Kagura…what a _'pleasant' _surprise…" I forced out, between my clenched teeth.

Kagura smirked as well, her scarlet orbs searing into mine. "_'He'_ wants you all to meet at the Cage within the hour. Be there, or deal with the consequences." She said, her cheeky attitude suddenly shifting to a spine-shivering serious one.

She didn't give us anytime to respond for a split second later, she removed a feather form her hair and had taken flight.

I was watching her for a moment longer until I doubled over at the sudden pain in lower back.

"Dammit…" I growled.

"Come on Inuyasha…let's hurry up and get this the hell over." Miroku said, helping me up.

_'Damn you, you bastard…'_

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

**There you go. Pretty dang boring, if you ask me. **

**_REVIEW!_**

**RisuBento**


	7. Help!

So! How would all of you like to contribute your ideas for the next chapter of this story? HUH?

**OF COURSE ALL OF YOU WOULD! XD!**

I have honestly been so weighed down by work as of late (mainly because I have requested more hours and that I am training to become a manager by the end of the summer).

I would LOVE to finish all of these stories that I have here on fanfiction…but **I'M GOING TO NEED ALL OF YOUR GUY'S HELP!**

**PLEEEEEASE!**

Just send your ideas in a review and I'll try to take all of them into consideration!

Thank you all for hanging on for so long! You guys have honestly been some of the best things in my life.

**THANK YOU!**

Love always,

Risu-chan


End file.
